Polyolefin based materials for forming freezer containers for use at low temperatures (i.e., below 0° C.), that still have high clarity (i.e., greater than 95% clarity), may be challenging. For example, the use of propylene-based random copolymers (RCP) or propylene-based impact copolymers (ICP) that have been impact-modified with elastomers have been proposed. However, the random copolymers may provide the desirable toughness and clarity for many applications, but may suffer from relatively poor impact properties at lower temperatures in comparison to polypropylene impact copolymers. Further, the impact-modified copolymers may suffer from relatively poor clarity in comparison to the random copolymers. Accordingly, a composition is sought that can provide both toughness and clarity even at low temperatures.